


Kiss It Better

by Noahswriting



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Fluff, M/M, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, because i'm too soft for actual sad things klajaklsd, but it's also, just be warned, showho, then there's a little bit of, this starts right into sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:36:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noahswriting/pseuds/Noahswriting
Summary: The first time it happens, they’re both a little more than tipsy and that combined with being alone and one or two dirty jokes and flirty comments later, they’re stumbling over their feet to the nearest stable surface. Despite what Hoseok initially fears, things don’t turn awkward between them after and when Hyunwoo proposes they make it a regular thing – some good remedy to college stress – Hoseok doesn’t have it in him to refuse the offer. Ever since then, he convinces himself that it at least lets him pretend that sometimes they’re more than what they actually are.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
> 
>
>>  
>> 
>> ****  
> Hello this is the second work i'm posting on the account and take note that this is an old fic that i decided to touch up since i liked it but i feel my writing definitely got better since then so if it feels familiar that's why! Anyways if you guys could leave kudos and comments telling me what you think or what could be improved it would be really appreciated! Enjoy uwu  
>   
> 

***

Hoseok _knows_ he shouldn’t be letting this all happen anymore. He knows he should have put an end to this as soon as it started a few weeks prior in fear of having his feelings take over. But as he tries to breathe with his face mashed into his pillow, fists tight in his sheets and ass in the air while Hyunwoo fucks him hard and deep, one hand firm on his hip and the other holding the back of his neck so he doesn’t push him away every time his hips meets his ass, he really can’t bring himself to do it.

“Fuck.” He curses, voice high and broken, every stroke growing a little more desperate than the previous one and he’s pretty sure he’s going to come like this, completely untouched if Hyunwoo keeps this angle.

“Shit baby, you feel so good.” Hyunwoo groans and Hoseok _knows_ the petname only comes out because of how close and how into it he is but he still holds on to the meaning and moans a little louder, feeling heat coiling faster in the pit of his stomach when Hyunwoo’s thrusts grow a little more erratic.

Both of Hyunwoo’s hands are moving to his hips now and Hoseok raises himself on his hands because he can’t take the burning in his lungs anymore. Dragging in a long unsteady breath, Hoseok arches his back a bit more, trying to find back that same angle and when he does, he gasps quietly, losing himself in the sounds of skin slapping and lewd moans and groans before he reaches a hand back and grips Hyunwoo’s forearm. He doesn’t look back or warns the other when the heat and pleasure become too much and the coiling in his gut too tight, he simply grips his arm tighter, moans a little higher when he’s spilling all over his sheets. It takes him a moment but when he comes down from his high, every single nerve still buzzing, he feels Hyunwoo bottoming out with a stuttered moan, his short nails digging into his skin followed by a shaky breath before he pulls out.

Hoseok winces a little, body now oversensitive, letting himself fall to the side on his bed just in time to see Hyunwoo dispose of the condom and gather his clothes.

“That was good.” He grins and Hoseok gives him a nod with an approving hum and just like that, he leaves his room – like usual – he thinks bitterly.

Hoseok closes his eyes and buries his face in his pillow not to cry so soon this time but he flushes in embarrassment when he feels a patch of drool on the fabric. For one time he wishes Hyunwoo wouldn’t leave right after they finish. He wishes Hyunwoo would hold him or they’d clean up together or that he’d simply kiss him – not the bruising lust-filled kind.

“I love you.” He whispers, voice sounding pathetic to his own ears, groaning when he feels the familiar prickling of tears forming in his eyes.

Hoseok doesn’t blame Hyunwoo – he never did – because frankly the sex is great and he’s more than willing but he wants so much more. He doesn’t _just_ want the fast, hard sex, he wants the intimate slow love-making too, he wants the loving touches and the kisses over closed eyelids cheesy kind of shits. But he’s never even once come close to let Hyunwoo know of his feelings. They’ve been friends for too long for him to want to potentially ruin that – if the sex doesn’t do that first.

The first time it happens, they’re both a little more than tipsy and that combined with being alone and one or two dirty jokes and flirty comments later, they’re stumbling over their feet to the nearest stable surface. Despite what Hoseok initially fears, things don’t turn awkward between them after and when Hyunwoo proposes they make it a regular thing – some good remedy to college stress – Hoseok doesn’t have it in him to refuse the offer. Ever since then, he convinces himself that it at least lets him pretend that sometimes they’re more than what they actually are.

Sighing to himself and rubbing at his eyes one last time, Hoseok slips his underwear back on and stands up to change his sheets – by the time he’s done, he figures Hyunwoo is probably done with the quick shower he usually takes after their encounters.

Just as he’s about to turn around because the bathroom door is still closed, it flies open and Hyunwoo looks at him with a surprised expression before it fades into a smile.

“It’s all yours.” He grins, walking past him in the narrow doorway, palm subconsciously dragging over Hoseok’s hip and he tries hard to not show the way his breath hitches at the casual touch.

“Thanks.” He replies, wanting to hit himself when his voice comes out shaky and Hyunwoo does a double take toward him before he stops in track, his hand catching Hoseok’s wrist.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” He asks worriedly and Hoseok curses him mentally for being such a caring friend – he knows that he can probably see the way his eyes are still a bit wet now that he really looks at him.

“Yeah, no I’m fine.” He babbles, cheeks heating up a little when Hyunwoo keeps staring at him with furrowed brows. “I just yawned. I’m tired, I’ve had classes all day.” He settles on saying and he knows it’s a poor excuse but at least he _did_ have classes all day.

“You sure?” Hyunwoo pushes, clearly not buying his words.

“Yes.” Hoseok drags the word out dramatically, forcing an eye-roll and somehow a little chuckle leaves his lips because no matter how much he wishes he could hate Hyunwoo or something, he knows he can’t with how good he always is to him.

***

Most of the time, Hoseok doesn’t initiate things between them but it’s not because he doesn’t want to but more because he always has that small fear of Hyunwoo rejecting him or not being in the mood.

So he blames it on the fact that he wakes up with a boner and is still half-asleep when he pads into the kitchen and goes straight up behind Hyunwoo – who’s standing in front of the sink, washing his dishes.

Hoseok’s hands instinctively grab Hyunwoo’s hips as he molds himself against his back, erection pressing to his ass through their sweatpants and nose settling on the back of his neck, the faint smell of his soap mixed with his natural scent just makes him feel _good_.

Hyunwoo jumps slightly before he chuckles and looks over his shoulder.

“Now?” He questions, a hint of teasing in his voice and Hoseok hums, mind still foggy with sleep.

Hoseok brushes his lips against his nape and trails his hands up Hyunwoo’s sides before bringing them back to his hips – both in ways that he’d normally consider crossing this dumb imaginary barrier but he can blame that on his sleepy state too later on. But as the seconds pass and his head starts clearing up, Hoseok grows closer and closer to freaking out about his bold move.

To his relief, Hyunwoo dries his hands on a dishcloth before turning around with a faintly amused smile pulling at his lips and doesn’t seem to mind the touches – at least doesn’t mention them.

“I don’t really have time before my classes though.” He starts, eyes shifting to the clock on the wall and Hoseok almost feels like pouting. “But I guess I can still help you out.” He finishes and there’s this look in his eyes that Hoseok isn’t sure what to make of, except that he likes it.

“What – _oh_.” Hoseok’s breath catches because the next moment, Hyunwoo’s pushing him back a little so he can go down to his knees and hold his hips. “Are you serious?” He can’t help but ask, blood rushing down at the mere thought of a blowjob and Hyunwoo looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and a sly smile.

“Do you want this or not?” He questions, already pulling on the drawstrings of his sweats and Hoseok knows that the nodding of his head goes unnoticed as Hyunwoo pulls him out and wraps sure fingers around his dick.

Even if he tried, Hoseok is pretty sure he couldn’t take his eyes away. In a sense, this is new and he feels arousal quickly spread through his body, a low moan rolling off his tongue when the elder moves his fist. Hoseok gasps loudly when Hyunwoo looks up at him with that same sly smile before he wraps his lips around the head, sucking him into his mouth. Hoseok has to grip the counter behind Hyunwoo’s head and mentally start spelling his own name backward because he’s so _sure_ of what he’s doing. Tongue flicking and flattening in that perfect way and Hoseok truly has to hold himself back to not just start fucking his mouth. Hoseok knows he won’t last long – not like it was meant to anyway – with the way one of Hyunwoo’s hands comes up to cup his balls and how he takes him deeper.

“I-Fuck – don’t stop.” He almost whines, a hand gripping at dark locks when Hyunwoo slows down with a chuckle.

Hoseok isn’t sure what this is about but then Hyunwoo is moving forward and he doesn’t stop until his nose is pressed to the base of his cock and he swallows around him. Hoseok’s mind draws a blank for a second, eyes falling shut at the feeling and the fingers in Hyunwoo’s hair curling tighter.

“God, you’re so good at this.” He moans, the pit of his stomach clenching tighter every second.

Hoseok looks down again just in time to see Hyunwoo look up at him and he almost loses it right there because he looks so perfect with his eyes dark and wet, cheeks a little red and thick lips stretched around him.

“I’m close.” He gasps, expecting Hyunwoo to pull back but instead, he wraps a hand around what’s not in his mouth and pumps him faster, sucking harder and tongue dragging over the head of his dick and he knows he’s gone.

He comes with a ragged moan of Hyunwoo’s name, his fist pulling what is probably too harshly at the other’s hair as he tries his hardest to ground himself and not let his knees buckle and knock in the cupboards.

“Holy shit.” He breathes out with a chuckle when Hyunwoo comes back up, pulling his sweats in place at the same time. His hair is a mess and his lips look so red and rightly abused and it takes Hoseok all his will to not just kiss him right there.

“Good?” He questions knowingly and Hoseok almost scoffs.

“Why have you been hiding that talent from me all this time?” He says, feeling still a little boneless and Hoseok expect something along the lines of what would I get out of this? But instead, he receives an almost cheeky smile with a shrug.

“You never asked.” He replies simply, side-stepping Hoseok to finish getting ready – and leaving him a little shocked.

 

***

“Hey, what are you watching?” Hyunwoo asks, dropping on the couch next to Hoseok.

“Evil Dead.” He smiles a little when Hyunwoo grabs his ankles and brings his legs over his lap, giving himself more room to sit.

“Since when do you watch horror movies by yourself?” Hyunwoo snorts at the grotesque image of the girl cutting her arm off on the screen.

“I was feeling like it.” Hoseok shrugs but it’s a lot more along the lines of ‘I was expecting the screams of terror from the TV would lure you out of your room and it worked’ but it’s not like he’s going to say that out loud.

Hyunwoo raises a suspicious eyebrow at him but shrugs it off before turning to the TV, fingers idly drumming on his leg. Hoseok isn’t entirely sure why they’re doing this but it sort of became a habit somewhere along the way when they both know they have the evening free to watch a movie and see who will be the first to snap. And while Hoseok loves it because it always leads up to a good fuck, sometimes he wishes he could just snuggle up against the other’s side without leading to anything and tonight is one of those nights – but he’s still too afraid to just do it and make things weird.

Hoseok stops looking at Hyunwoo before the elder realizes and starts teasing him and turns his eyes back to the movie with a cringe – why did he choose such a gruesome film?

Hoseok reaches for the remote and presses pause when he feels like he needs a break after one too many blood spills.

“What?” Hyunwoo utters, turning his head toward him with a confused pout and Hoseok might just feel like his insides melted a little.

“I’m cold.” He says simply, walking down the hall to fetch his fuzzy blanket from his room – he doesn’t want to admit that he needs a break and have Hyunwoo lecture him about his choice of movie.

Coming back, he takes a chance and sits back a bit closer to Hyunwoo and offers him a side of the blanket. Hyunwoo takes it gratefully – the temperature actually not that warm – and huddles closer to him, arms pressed together and Hoseok can smell the remnant of Hyunwoo’s cologne and feel the warmth of his body and suddenly he’s not so sure it was a good idea. It’s making him want to just bury his face in his neck and just take it all in.

“Are you going to press play?” Hyunwoo chuckles and – shit – his face is really close and it takes Hoseok a second to let the words sink in before he scrambles for the remote with burning cheeks.

“She’s going to give me nightmares,” Hoseok mumbles, looking away when they show a close up of Mia’s possessed face.

“You’re such a baby.” Hyunwoo chuckles and Hoseok mumbles something about her creepy smile and orange evil eyes but before he can go on, he stops when the elder slings an arm around his shoulders. “Come here.” Hyunwoo sighs dramatically, pulling him into his side.

Hoseok freezes for a moment, his eyes wider because this way, in this position, it’s so _easy_ to just push his face in the crook of Hyunwoo’s neck and hide from this dumb movie.

“Is this okay?” Hyunwoo questions almost hesitantly when he sees his expression and Hoseok feels like he’s hit with the realization that he might not be the only one to see those unspoken boundaries.

Hoseok nods once but keeps his eyes on Hyunwoo’s face because now that he thinks about it, they’ve never really been this close – at least not in a sexual setting – and it’s making his heart do some weird stuff.

Tightening his fists in his blanket, Hoseok isn’t really sure what comes over him, but before he can actually process the thought, he’s leaning over and pressing their lips together. He has a mini panic attack when he feels Hyunwoo tense and he almost pulls back but then warm hands cup his face gently and Hyunwoo kisses him back.

The kiss is something Hoseok never expected to get – though he wanted it for so long – it’s all soft presses of lips and feather-like touches instead of the lust-filled biting kisses and groping they usually share. Hoseok feels the flutter of excitement grow in his stomach as he places a hand over Hyunwoo’s chest and trails it up until it’s resting on the side of his neck, fingers ghosting over his jaw. Hoseok feels a slight shiver run down his spine when Hyunwoo pushes his tongue past his lips but the action is soft, almost curious, instead of a show of dominance.

Pulling back naturally after a few minutes, Hoseok feels completely breathless and he’s not quite sure if it’s because of the kiss or the way Hyunwoo is looking at him. His gaze is so soft and open and he’s never seen that look in his eyes before, his lips are red and still so _so_ inviting and he’s rubbing his thumbs over Hoseok’s cheekbones and it’s all too much and it makes a lump of emotion grow in his throat. But then, Hyunwoo blinks a few times and it’s all gone. His hands freeze their motion and he’s giving him almost a quizzical look and Hoseok’s heart falls to the pit of his stomach.

“What was tha –”

“I have to go.” Hoseok quickly says as he stands up – nearly falling on his face because the blanket gets stuck around his feet and he can feel tears rapidly swelling in his eyes when he enters his bedroom and sits at the end of his bed, pushing his hands into his hair.

He’s convinced he fucked up.

Hoseok curses at himself when he goes back to the past minutes in his head. They don’t kiss like _that_ , it’s crossing too many lines, breaking too many rules they both silently agreed on. Hoseok likes their arrangement – even if it hurts a lot sometimes – but he can’t take the lazy kisses like that if he can’t have the full thing.

“ _Hoseok?_ ”

The knocks on his door make Hoseok jumps because he doesn’t expect Hyunwoo to actually come to him – at least not so soon – and he wipes furiously at his tears. He realizes a second later that he’s an idiot and that definitely made his face all red and blotchy.

“Yeah?” He shoots back, trying to sound as casual as possible – he hopes the waver in his voice isn’t as obvious on the other side of the door as it is to him.

“ _Can I come in?_ ” Hyunwoo asks a few seconds later and he can hear the unease in his voice. “ _Please._ ” He adds quietly and Hoseok closes his eyes with a resigned sigh – he knows he can’t say no to that and that they’re bound to talk about this sooner or later.

“Come in.” He says lowly, almost hoping Hyunwoo doesn’t hear him but the door is slowly pushed open the next moment.

“Seokie what’s wrong?” He asks immediately when he sees him and Hoseok wants to cry even more at the genuine worry and soft nickname. Hyunwoo is too much of a good friend to him and he deserves to know the truth.

“It’s just…” Hoseok starts, not able to get the words out of his throat and he licks his lips nervously when Hyunwoo kneels in front of him, a deep worried frown on his face as he reaches up to collect a tear from his cheek.

“You know it’s the second time I’ve caught you crying after something happens between us.” He muses quietly and Hoseok bites his lip guiltily for making him worry. “If…If you don’t want this anymore, it’s okay, you know.” He says gently and Hoseok almost laughs in his face.

“You’re too nice and…I’m a hypocrite.” Hoseok sighs, playing with Hyunwoo’s fingers as a distraction when the elder places a comforting hand on his thigh.

“What are you talking about?” Hyunwoo frowns obviously confused. “You’re one of the most caring and selfless person I know.” He adds and Hoseok takes a deep breath before looking him in the eyes.

“I…Hyunwoo, I’m in _love_ with you.” He whispers, feeling like a weight being lifted from his shoulders at finally saying the words but also like his stomach is in knots and his mouth filled with cotton as he waits for Hyunwoo’s reaction.

“Are you…serious?” He asks and he looks so shocked – like the thought that this could happen never even crossed his mind – and Hoseok feels panic filling his chest, unconsciously tightening his grip on the other’s hand to keep him there.

“I’m sorry. I know I’m ruining things but I just think you deserve to know and I totally took advantage of the fact that you wanted to have a casual thing with me as a substitute for my feelings. I’m really sorry – ”

“Hoseok.” Hyunwoo cuts off his rambling and the worst feeling settles deep somewhere between his heart and his gut because he can’t read his expression _at all_ – But then Hyunwoo is pushing himself up on his knees, his other hand guiding his chin toward him and dropping a brief kiss to his lips. “I feel like I should be the one to apologize.” He starts and Hoseok’s mind is reeling. “I’ve been trying so hard to keep everything intimate out of this arrangement because I thought it would scare you away and I didn’t want to let my feelings take over.” He adds and Hoseok is still trying to grasp the situation.

“What are you saying?” He whispers under his breath, their faces still so close – he doesn’t want to get ahead of himself.

“You know at first I thought no strings attached would be great for the reason I told you and it kind of worked…But then I just wanted more than that. I just wanted more of you and I caught myself thinking that half the time we act like we’re together and we already live together and I just wanted to add a different title to our relationship and introduce you as my boyfriend. But then I started thinking maybe it’s just because we spend so much time together but when I went on this two weeks trip a while ago I missed you like crazy and before I knew it, I caught myself thinking that I actually really love you.” He defiles in one go, a lazy grin stretching his lips. “But then I got so scared I would screw things up.” He breathes out, eyes locked on his and Hoseok feels like his heart might just beat out of his chest. “That felt good to say.” Hyunwoo chuckles and Hoseok finds himself smiling – albeit a little tearfully – as he presses their foreheads together.

“Yeah?” He breathes out almost dumbly because he can’t quite put his thoughts together and he’s still trying to grasp the fact that his feelings aren’t one-sided.

“Don’t cry again,” Hyunwoo whispers, pushing Hoseok’s knees further apart so he can scoot in closer and cradle his face between his palms to wipe his tears away and Hoseok laughs because he feels so _light_.

“They’re happy tears.” He sniffs, wrapping his arms around Hyunwoo’s shoulders when the other grants him a soft smile. “I just…when I thought about telling you, this was the last possible outcome I pictured…Actually, I didn’t even think about it because I was so sure it wasn’t even an option.” He admits a little bashfully and Hyunwoo grins.

“So…Is it too soon to ask you to be my boyfriend?” Hyunwoo asks, moving his hands down Hoseok’s front to settle around his waist.

“I think we already skipped a few steps.” He replies playfully, the real answer obvious on his face and Hyunwoo chuckles fondly.

“Come here you loser,” Hyunwoo mutters, sitting back on his heels and pulling him down from the edge of the bed until Hoseok is nestled on his lap and they’re hugging a tad tighter than would be considered normal.

“I love you.” Hoseok whispers again, fingers playing with the hair at the back of Hyunwoo’s head, just because he can – the dopey grin he receives his reward too.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get tired to hear that.” He smiles, hands soothing down his back.

“You better get used to it.”


End file.
